Phoebes
The Phoebes are the minor anti-heronies in Kenny the Shark. Appearance The first one is a blonde Caucasian with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wears sunglasses, light blue long shorts, a pink hairclip, red sandals, and a light purple tank top with a picture of a fish of indeterminant species on it. The second one is Latina with hazel-green eyes and short brown hair. She wore a red headband, a gold necklace, a yellow shirt, orange jeans with three brown diamonds each on her sides, and black sandals. The last one is an African-American whose eyes are brown and whose brown hair is kept in a short ponytail. She wore a blue hairtie, a white shirt with red accenting and a red star, red jeans, and gray sneakers. In one episode, the Phoebes all wear red dress-tank tops, orange belts, yellow necklaces, peppermint-striped leggings, and black boots, with the first one without her usual glasses, the second one without her usual headband, and the third one to have short hair for the first time. The first and last ones only wore yellow wristbands. Personality They are three girls are sarcastic, rude, mean, fake and disrespectful and who show up every now and then to pick on Kat. The Phoebes, like most cartoon cliques, are sarcastic and dry wit. They see Kat and Oscar as kind of weird, and would like them to be normal- mainly Kat, who they refer to as "The Littlest Nerdmaid" and "Sea Dweeb". More often than not, they tend to call Kat "dork" before correcting themselves. Little is known about their individual personalities. Plot The Phoebes first appeared in "Cat Scratch Fever" as the former main villians. Kat wanted to be friends with them thinking they like aquatic animals (due to the blonde Phoebe's t-shirt), but was repelled by their sarcasm. The next day, however, was Pet Day at school, and upon seeing Kenny, they began attending to Kat's every whim. But they soon changed their minds when Kenny became the prime target of another student's cat. The blonde Phoebe made a solo appearence in "Who Framed Kenny The Shark?" Gallery getvid (2)_-1151304576.jpg getvid (2)_-460503387.jpg getvid (2)_-1471597505.jpg getvid (2)_1300045550.jpg getvid (2)_-1273387129.jpg getvid (2)_1276809206.jpg getvid (2)_1325387860.jpg getvid (2)_-2076013274.jpg getvid (2)_-2001933023.jpg getvid (2)_-807344739.jpg|Blonde Phoebe getvid (2)_2017537410.jpg|Latin Phoebe getvid (2)_-1380513906.jpg|African-American Phoebe getvid (2)_1829376915.jpg getvid (2)_-1018406276.jpg getvid (2)_923898833.jpg getvid (2)_4515839.jpg getvid (2)_134779964.jpg getvid (2)_2019458979.jpg getvid (2)_2041424121.jpg getvid (2)_381929570.jpg getvid (2)_1528251070.jpg getvid (2)_-477144750.jpg getvid (2)_738371967.jpg getvid (2)_1215041182.jpg getvid (2)_2081042041.jpg getvid (2)_-1023941144.jpg getvid (2)_1372588228.jpg getvid (2)_-1042024463.jpg getvid (2)_-269537182.jpg getvid (2)_1286287097.jpg getvid (2)_-1549302366.jpg getvid (2)_1670016849.jpg getvid (2)_-146532027.jpg|"Kenny, we want to know..." getvid (2)_-128885199.jpg|"...we like Kat..." getvid (2)_-1189064673.jpg|"...very much." getvid (2)_-941014076.jpg|"That's right, Kenny." getvid (2)_-1629694833.jpg getvid (2)_-1920591496.jpg Getvid (2) 1616083153.jpg Kenny the Shark - 105 -Bill Me Later - Catscratch Fever- (DVD) -1687044285.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch II.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch III.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch IV.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch V.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch VI.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch VII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch VIII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch IX.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch X.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XI.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XIII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XVII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XIV.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XIX.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XVIII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XX.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XXII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XXI.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XV.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XVI.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XXIII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XXIV.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XXV.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XXVI.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XXVII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXVII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXVIII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXIX.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXX.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXXI.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXXII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXXIII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXXIV.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXXV.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXXVI.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXXVII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XXXVIII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XL.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XLI.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XLII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XLIII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XLIV.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XLV.jpg Kenny the Shark - Bill Me Later - Catscratch XLVI.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XLVII.jpg Kenny the Shark - Catscratch XLVIII.jpg|The Phoebes are disgusted by Oscar's iguana Trivia *Kat hates them as she says she wishes Kenny would eat them if it weren't illegal. *They are also very ignorant because they adopt a big and mean shark thinking it was cute because of the film Finding Nimoy (a parody of the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo). *The blonde and Latina Phoebes wear sandals. *The Latina Phoebe suffers from the same hair problem as Kat; it changes from straight to the 1950's flip hairstyle and back again in the same scene. *The blonde Phoebe is the leader. *The Phoebes look and act like The Ashleys from the Disney Channel tv show Recess. They all have the same first name, the leader of their clique has blonde hair and they bully the main protagonists of the show. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Antagonist Category:Villains